


two boys (one to kiss your neck and one to bring you breakfast)

by wrennette



Series: Trashpile: A Compendium of Unfinished Fics [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: ....Cody goes with them on the hunt for Ziro and Vos shamelessy hits on him every chance he gets, not that Cody minds exactly....





	two boys (one to kiss your neck and one to bring you breakfast)

**Author's Note:**

> From the kinkmeme: Based on Vos' first appearance in season 3 episode 9 after he jumps midair out of a ship to meet Obiwan and Cody and the first thing he says is "looking good commander": lets say Cody goes with them on the hunt for Ziro and Vos shamelessy hits on him every chance he gets, not that Cody minds exactly meanwhile Obiwan contemplates death, either for himself or Vos to cope
> 
> ++ for Obiwan trying to hide his obvious jealousy with extra snark and failing miserably
> 
>  
> 
> +++ for Cody actually getting laid by either Quinlan  
> or Obiwan (or BOTH he deserves it!)
> 
> https://swkink.dreamwidth.org/2818.html?thread=59394#cmt59394
> 
> * * *
> 
> title from rostam's "bike dream" [edited to fix source title]

“You’re going to shut up now Knight Vos,” Obi-Wan hears Cody growl, and while part of him is imminently pleased to hear Cody standing up for himself after days of studiously ignoring Quinlan’s needling, there’s something - off - to Cody’s tone. Obi-Wan finds them around the corner, in the shadows of an alley. Cody is holding Quinlan up with a single hand firm under Quinlan’s jaw, pinned to the wall. Quinlan is boneless, eyes hazy, the arousal practically rolling off him. “You Jedi have never been taught how to properly use your mouths have you?” 

“Cody,” Quinlan rasped, and Cody stepped into his space and kissed him firmly. Quin moaned eagerly, shifting to wrap his legs around Cody’s waist and press their hips together. 

“You can’t keep doing this just because you want my cock,” Cody chided almost gently when their mouths parted. “It’s amazing my General hasn’t caught on yet.”

“Obi-Wan’s oblivious about this sort of thing,” Quinlan said negligently. “Believe me, I’ve been trying to trip him into bed since we were Padawans. He probably thinks you despise me at the point, you ignore me so well.”

“I see and hear everything you do,” Cody promised, voice low and rough. “But unlike you I have some self control. Think you can behave the rest of the day? I promise you’ll get what you need tonight.” Quin let out a sound Obi-Wan could only classify as a whimper at that, surging up to kiss Cody sloppily. 

“I’ll be so good,” Quin promised, “so, so good for you Commander.” Cody let out a low growl, hand shifting to tug gently at Quinlan’s locks, exposing his throat. 

“Such a good Jedi,” Cody agreed, and bit at Quin’s neck. “Now let’s go before my General comes looking for us.”

“Bit late for that,” Obi-Wan said, finding his voice. Quinlan yelped and scrambled to his feet. Cody shifted, placing himself between the two Jedi, not sure which of them he was trying to protect. He felt very strongly for them both, although his relationship with Quinlan was far newer. Obi-Wan’s face crumpled, and he stepped back. “I wouldn’t,” Obi-Wan choked out, and then he was being swept into Cody’s arms. 

“I know you wouldn’t sir,” Cody promised. “I know you’d never hurt us.”

“Oh Obi-Wan, I’m sorry,” Quinlan said, pressing against Obi-Wan’s side.

“You should have said something,” Obi-Wan said quietly, looking up at Quinlan with wet eyes. 

“Yeah?” Quinlan asked with a wavering smile, reaching out to rub his thumb over Obi-Wan’s bottom lip. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, cheeks pinking. “And you too Cody - that is - if - I shouldn’t - but.”

“Hush,” Cody directed, then leaned down to steal a soft kiss. Obi-Wan melted against him with a mewl. “You’re mine,” Cody said firmly, leaving no question of his claim. 

“Yes, yours,” Obi-Wan sighed, then nuzzled against Quin. “Both of yours.” Quin grinned, leaning down to steal a kiss of his own. 

“Does that mean I can convince you to shave?” Quinlan asked. 

“I look half my age when I shave,” Obi-Wan pouted. 

“You look like the Padawan I fell in love with,” Quinlan corrected, and Obi-Wan flushed, leaning up to press a soft kiss to the corner of Quinlan’s mouth. 

“Cody?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“I’d like to see you clean-shaven, but it’s your decision baby,” Cody said huskily, and Obi-Wan shivered. He’d be shaving then, as soon as they returned to civilization.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't remember writing this, and don't know where i intended it to go from here, sorry.


End file.
